Shin Sangoku Musou Blast
Shin Sangoku Musou Blast (真・三國無双ブラスト) is the third social game adaptation of the Dynasty Warriors series. It is free-to-play with micro-transactions available for instant restorative items and roulette for rare cards. Music and sound effects are based on previous installments while visuals for the playable characters are from Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires. A poll for the exclusive characters is being held from September 22nd to October 1st. The nominee with the most votes will be promoted to SR rank and increase their chances of appearing in future main titles. Gameplay Before beginning the game, players must choose between four characters as their initial avatar: Zhang Liao, Zhao Yun, Guan Yinping, or Zhu Ran. Xiahouji serves as the player's navigator outside of battle while Shuijing helps cover the combat aspects of the game. The player is required to form a deck to complete various battles on a map. Team customization is limited to one slot for playable officers and three for supporting characters. Each battle depletes energy from the player avatar's energy gauge in order to start. An option of six random players can be chosen as the player's partners. There are three battle types offered, each with their own set of scenarios. *'Battle Chapters (激闘篇)' - Focuses on major battles from the main titles (e.g. Battle of Hulao Gate). Narratives are kept short and simple. *'Biographies (列伝)' - Features character-exclusive stories. Obtaining a playable officer unlocks their particular scenario. *'Special Chapters (篇特篇)' - Time-limited battles that routinely change. Costs high amounts of energy, but yields numerous rewards and awakens maxed-out characters. Battles themselves resemble Dynasty Warriors DS: Fighter's Battle: the player's main objective is to use their team to defend their headquarters. Maps with diverging paths may allow players to reach their destination faster or challenge optional missions for bonuses. Players should watch their main camp's life gauge closely; the camp's own destruction prematurely ends the battle in failure unless the player has enough lives. Generic officers wield weapons used by the playable cast. Obstacles, hazardous weather conditions, and siege weapons are present in certain battles to inhibit players and enemies alike. Touch the screen to attack foes or lock on to any opposing general. Charge Attacks are performed by tapping the golden icon on the lower right side. Time the Charge Attack to the moment the player's character shines to unleash a stronger attack, or "Charge Blast"; it also has an innate effect of drawing in nearby enemies. New Charge Attacks can be learned via awakening, enabling players to chain both Charge Blasts with one another provided that the other icon is tapped at the precise moment the first attack ends. A character's special ability or Musou can be unleashed by touching their portrait once it glows; every ability has its own cooldown counter. The player can choose to unleash "Geki Musou Ranbu", a powerful team Musou that has the player character and another support character use their Musou in unison within close proximity to one another. Geki Musou Ranbu is a once-per-battle attack. Players can earn new character cards in battle or through the gacha roulette. Using tickets to earn them may yield super rare cards instead. They can be strengthened by sacrificing other cards; doing so unlocks their special abilities after fulfilling the unlock requirements. Cards are restricted by capacity points based on their rarity. Related Media Pre-registration was made available throughout July. Players who did it received serial codes for Xushi and Sun Yi; my GAMECITY members additionally received Shuijing. Visit the Koei-Tecmo booth at Tokyo Game Show 2014 to receive a Wei Xiahouji serial code. October 14 will be featuring a collaboration event with Quiz Battle Toukiden where players can acquire an SR card of Horou via gacha roulette. External Links *Official website, Official Twitter page Category:Games